1776 2
by Exaver
Summary: its part 2 and Dickinson and Adams fight again !


[PCM]  
Language= K

It was a sunny morning in Philadelphia . John Adams Thomas Jefferson and their sister Daisy were going to work . Daisy saw her boyfriend John Dickinson he said "Little Texas are going to doing a concert tonight do you wanna go ?" Daisy said" Yes I love Little Texas I have all their cds I know all their songs " It was Little Texas's first ever concert in Philadelphia. Dickinson said "John Adams is you r step brother how sad "Jefferson said "HOW RUDE ! " Later the same evening . At 6:00 Dickinson and Daisy went to the concert but Count Dracula was there too. He had a machine that played on song he played it for Little Texas and it sang "My name is Count and you'll do what I say woop woop ! " Then Porter the lead singer of Little Texas heard it and he sang " His name is Count and I'll do what he said woop woop !" Then the other guys in the band sang "His name is Count and we'll do what he said woop woop !"Dickinson said "James James Wilson where are you ?" James had his cats with him he brought a toy mouse and threw it into Dickinson's pants the cats chased after it he screamed the Little Texas came over and they sang Cats In My Pants . Porter : Now somebody anybody everybody scream . Dickinson : Ahhhhhh ! They're cats in my pants ! Porter : That boys got some serious cats in his pants . : Dickinson : They're cats in my pants . Dwayne : [sings] Telling me whats making you jump like that ? All : C-I-M-P Cats in my pants . Dwayne : Ain't got no chickens ain't go no rats . All : C-I-M-P Cats in my pants . Porter : C to the I to the M to the P then mabey you can be movin like me . Dwayne : Step right over and watch me put it down . Dickinson : Cats Cats ! Porter : Step right over and watch me put it ... All : C to the I to the M to the P . Del : [sing] We got back on watering your plants . All : C - I -M-P Cats in my pants Duane : Got and Aunt Florence livin in France. All : She can't see the ... . Dickinson : Cats in my pants ! Porter : Step right over and watch me put it down . Dickinson : Cats Cats ! Porter : Step right over and watch me put it ... Del : C to the I to the M to the P . Dickinson : Ahhhhh ! Porter : Wow he had actual cats in his pants . Del : We just got served . Song : Dracula's evil castle . After hours. Daisy went over to visit Little Texas she said " Hi Dwayne" Dwayne said "Hi Daisy " she asked him " Whatcha Doin ? " He kissed her and Dickinson saw bright lights shining in the west he said " What's going on ? John Adams ? ! " then he said "Hancock ! see ! [screams like a little girl ] Ahhhh ! " Hancock you work here ?" He said . Hancock said " Dickinson you came here ?" "Yeah I broght Daisy and James with me " said Dickinson Hancock said "They're here too ? Where are you can you see me ? " Dickinson " Diasy Hancock is here they are so busted Hancock look at what Adams and Jefferson are doing ! " Hancock said " They're here too ? ! " Dickinson look out to the west . Hancock : I can't their's traffic in front and behind me . Two Hours later . Porter [sing] God Blessed Texas ! . Hancock : Hey guys . Daisy ; Adams James and Jefferson what are yall doing here ? Adams : Dickinson invited us. Hancock : hey is that Daisy on stadge there ? Roger Sherman : Guys I have something to say I lost ... Dracula ; Not the school ! Curse you Jimmy Dean . Adams : Oh there you arr Jimmy . Roger : I Love Little Texas Dwayne and Daisy : [sing] What Might Have Been . Daisy : This has been the best day ever ! Porter : I'm Porter Howell That's Del Duane and Dwanye and were gonna sing a song Sing : Gitchy Gitchy Goo Daisy : OH i'm just gonna tell ! All : [sing] Gitchy Gitchy Goo Means That I Love You !Porter : Hey Daisy your still are best friend wanna come up and help us out ? [sing] Bow Chicka Bow Wow . Daisy [sing ] : Thats what my baby said . Porter : [sing] Mow Mow Mow !Daisy : And my heart starts pumpin . Porter : Sing . chicky chicky chew wap . Daisy : Never gonna stop. Porter and Daisy and Dwayne : [sing] Gitchy gitchy goo means that I love you . [Sing 3 times] Daisy : That was great ! Porter : Thats the last time were ever gonna sing that song were retireing good night ! Daisy : What are you doing ? Porter : I'm Q-ing you . Daisy : That's it i'm gonna tell Restless Heart and Blackhawk ! Porter : ok tell em what ? Daisy : Oh I'm just gonna tell ! Porter and Dwayne [sing]: Gitchy Gitchy Goo Means That I Love You ! Dwayne : Boom Boom firepower ! Dracula :Curse you Jimmy Dean !

Songs

Dracula's evil castle

Dracula's evil blimp

Dracula's abanond vaccum cleaner factory ! Dracula : Jimmy Dean I I ...

Dracula's abanon theter

Dracula' s hide O shaped island

Dracula's out of the forest

Dracula's Holding a bucket

Dracula's family reunion

Dracula's evil castle ! after hours

Dracula walks to the diner !

Dracula's evil airplane !

Dracula's at the county fair


End file.
